


Sad Song

by australet789



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Gen, Suicide mention, The Last of Us AU, ml au, secondary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/pseuds/australet789
Summary: He was tired. He didn’t have the energy to walk, and yet, it was better than staying inside knowing what he knows now.His sister was dead.





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> @junryou on tumblr inspired me to write a drabble for a ML TLOU AU. Lukagami because I have become trash for those two lol.
> 
> This is like super sketchy and I wrote it on my phone around 4 months ago . I’m sorry for all the mistakes.

He left the cabin without saying another word.

He was tired. He didn’t have the energy to walk, and yet, it was better than staying inside knowing what he knows now.

His sister was dead.

Luka inhaled sharply and shook his head. He wanted to cry and mourn his sister but all he felt was rage. Rage at Marinette for telling him what happened, rage at her and her companion for not doing anything to help her, rage at the monsters outside, rage at the whole world for not finding a cure.

Rage at himself for not being there.

His hand grippled around the handle of the guitar he had been dragging through the ground. In another moment, he would have been livid to even scratch the surface of the instrument but right now he didn’t care. He let the instrument resonate in an agony cry for help, let the strings carry his pain. Music was his way of communicating but no song had flutter in his heart since he knew.

Luka noticed that he had been walking into the woods next to the fort the others were.

He loved those trees. He used to run around them, looking for his sister, playing like the kids they were. Then, when they grew up, they sat under the biggest tree and he played for her. The guitar had been a gift from her for his 13th birthday (“you’re finally a teenager Luka! Wait for me!” “But I’m gonna still aging, ‘Leka.” “Then play a song and I will know how to find you”) and he loved it. Even when she went to another school, he kept playing under that tree, hoping the sound would reach to her. To tell her that he remembered her.

But now…she would never heard it again.

Luka looked down at the instrument in his hand. There wasn’t a point to keep it, his sister was gone.

Lifting it with both hands, he closed his eyes and swinged it into the trunk of the old tree.

The sound he expected to happen never did. Instead, a different kind of voice resounded next to him.

“You are just going to attract Runners here.”

Opening his eyes, he recognizes the red jacket of the owner of the voice. The mark of the Fireflies in her left arm.

Arm which was holding a sword that stopped his destroying action.

“Kagami, what are you doing here.”

“You were making too much noice, music boy. I wasn’t going to let you drive more zombies to us. Besides,” she said, lowering her sword, “in there felt already too heavy with those kids and their guilt. They needed the time alone.”

“Right.” He mumbled.

A silence settled between them. The adrenaline of the moment ran from him and he let himself down next to the tree. He hid his head between his knees.

A moment later, he felt Kagami move next to him. She didn’t sit, just stood there.

He didn’t want anyone’s pity right now.

“I’m not going to sermone you.” She said like she had read his mind. “ I don’t like pity neither. You have the right to be angry.”

“But…” He chanted, annoyed that she wasn’t going to the point.

“ Don’t hold it against Adrien and Marinette.” She continued. “ They did nothing wrong.”

“They could have tried to save her.”

“So could you.”

His head snapped.

“ I WASNT THERE, TSURUGI!” He yelled, standing in all his height.

“Exactly.” She ignored the way his teeth clenched. “You weren’t there, so you don’t know the whole story.”

“ I know enough…”

“ Did you know it was her decision? That your sister killed herself?”

Luka felt like he had been punched. “W-what?”

“There was nothing they could do. She did it all herself”.

“How…?”

Kagami clicked her tongue. “That’s up to you to ask to them, instead of running away like a dog to lick your wounds.”

Luke tighted his jaw, but lowered his head. While hard to heard, Kagami was right. He had been imprudent.

He felt her hand over his shoulder.

“Look,” she said, titling his head up with a finger under his chin, “this world is dangerous, more than it was before. There’s few people you can trust, so don’t let your anger close yourself up from the ones who want to help you. I’m not saying to stop mourning the ones you lost. Redirect your anger towards the ones at fault: those monsters out there, the government not doing anything to find a cure. Those are to blame, no those kids that are trying to survive just like you and me.”

Luka gulped but nodded in agreement. He looked at Kagami and saw in her eyes the same thing he could see in his: the impotent of not being able to help the ones they loved.

For a moment, he felt that something was growing between the two.

“Thank you.” He said with a sore voice.

She cuckled slightly.

“Don’t thank me yet, we still need to go back to the cabin alive.”

“We aren’t that far.”

She drawed her other sword in her right hand. “One can’t be sure these days. C'mon, blue boy, let’s head back before Marinette and Adrien decide to come to look for us.”

“Yes, M'aam”.

“And don’t forget that guitar,” she said, winking at him, “ I hope one day you can I can hear that sweet voice of yours.”

He blushed and stammered a few words but Kagami was already walking away, smiling like he has never seen.

He picked up the guitar and brushed the dirt from it.

Looking at the old tree one last time, he followed Kagami back to the house.

“I will sing again, I promise.”


End file.
